


Peppermint Fudge ~A Niall Horan One Shot~

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: Niall has a run-in with someone.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)





	Peppermint Fudge ~A Niall Horan One Shot~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a couple of my old 1D fics from when I used to post on deviantart, and while I look back at them now and grimace in (only partially imagined) pain, I was really proud of them when I wrote them.

The party was in full swing by the time Niall got there.  
He was late again. And all because Louis had 'somehow' managed to 'lose' his shoes, keys and phone.  
He really hoped they had some fudge left, as he had heard they had an excellent new recipe and he wanted to try some.   
He stepped inside the door, and after saying hello to some friends, went off to find the fudge, only to be disappointed, because there was none left.  
He went down one flight of stairs to where the kitchen was.  
Suddenly, he heard a cat yowling.  
"Gremlin! Get back here!"  
A small blur raced by him, and then up the stairs, to the floor he had just left.  
"Gremlin!"  
The girl chasing after the cat turned the corner and ran straight into him.  
"I'm so sorry!!" She yelped. "I didn't see you!"  
They were a sight to see. She had fallen on top of him, and the bottom of her shirt had ridden up. His hands, which had been outstretched to catch her, were placed on her hips, and their faces were less than an inch apart.  
He cleared his throat. He had actually run into her before, but had never caught her name.  
"Oops!" She exclaimed, standing. She helped him up.  
"Clara!" A voice called down the stairs. "I've put Gremlin in the garage!"  
"Thanks Chelsea!" She called back up.  
"Your name is Clara?" Niall asked.  
"Yes, Clara Luna." She blushed then, the realization of what had just transpired hitting her full force. "I'm so sorry for running into you and making you fall! And falling on top of you and…"  
He put a finger over her mouth to silence her.  
"It's fine, Clara Luna." He said, whispering her name like it was a magic spell.  
"Well, um, huh, um…" She turned an even darker shade of red. "What were you doing down here anyway? And I haven't gotten your name yet."  
"Well, I'll answer the second question first. My name is Niall. Niall Horan." He smiled at her. "And I was hoping there was a bit more fudge in the kitchen…"  
She giggled.  
"There isn't any in the kitchen because they ate it all. But...I generally make a little for myself and set it aside so it doesn't disappear into somebody else's mouth. I was just going to go get it. D'you want some?"  
Niall grinned. "Please, if you are truly offering."  
"Then follow me. We have to be quiet."  
She walked over to a door and started down the hallway, turned left, then pulled a pocket knife from the back pocket of her jeans. Once she had the knife out of her pocket, she turned toward the wall on the right side of the hallway and used it to pry a brick out of the wall.  
Niall was surprised when he saw how large the cavity behind the brick was. He was even more surprised when she pulled a transparent cellophane bag full of fudge from it.  
Replacing the brick, she placed the knife back in her pocket and smiled.  
"Come on now." As she said that, her eyes held a mischievous twinkle.  
She led him through the house, to the roof. Once they got up to it, she sat on the edge. He sat next to her. Suddenly, she looked down at her watch, then up at the sky.  
"It should happen any moment now…"  
"What should happen any moment?" Niall asked, but by the time he had finished phrasing his question, he had gotten his answer.  
The night sky was an inky black, but for the moon, until, suddenly, he saw hundreds of shooting stars.  
"Make a wish." Clara whispered.  
He wished, wondering what she would wish for.  
She held out the bag of fudge and said, "Here. I can always make more."  
He smiled when he saw she was blushing again.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered. "Oh, and what happens now that I've made my wish?"  
"It will come true." She answered, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear. It didn't do any good, as the bit of hair just fell back in front of her face again. "And yes, I'm sure."  
He moved closer to her, removing the bag from her hand and placing it behind her.  
She looked at him, and then whispered, "Was this your wish?" before leaning in and kissing him.  
He pulled away. He answered, "Yes, it was."  
"Niall, I love you."  
"Clara, I love you as well."  
They leaned together for one more kiss, just as fireworks were set off in the sky.  
"Happy Christmas, my love." Clara smiled.  
"Happy Christmas, my heart." Niall answered.  
  
  
Shall I tell you again?  
Love at first sight, though rare, is true.  
Improbable, not impossible.  
I wish you could taste the peppermint fudge, and have it melt on your tongue, like love melts the heart. Weakening, yet strengthening it at the same time.  
Love is like a cookie. If the flavor is off, it leaves a bitter aftertaste. But if the flavor is right, for that length of time, you experience the deliciousness that is the cookie. And sometimes it requires a dose of slightly warmed milk or hot tea.  
Robert Burns wrote in his poem 'My Love Is Like A Red Red Rose' that his love was 'like a melody softly sung in tune' and that he would love his girl 'til all the seas gang (go) dry'.  
That, yes, is true love, not love at first sight. But for one, you must have the other.  
Please reflect on what I have said.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And if you got through that painful experience, I commend you!


End file.
